The Magic that is Science
by God Wannabe
Summary: When the Biblical God found himself unable to kill His own sons, He decided to sacrifice himself to seal them forever. The Gate was opened and Truth was revealed to the chosen few, giving them a chance to be on par with the supernatural. What will happen to the world of Gods, Angels and Demons, if even mere mortals are capable of harnessing the great power of Alchemy?
1. Prologue

Prologue.

The sound of raging spells spread across the earth and sky, leaving unconscious every mortal foolish enough to come close. Arcs of lighting and sun-hot fire left behind trails of death and destruction, ravaging the surrounding landscape. Spears of blinding light and blasts of pure darkness found their prey, piercing right through and disintegrating upon contact. All colors mixed together in a beautiful image of destructions. Ripped wings of black and white covered in red stains, bloodied bodies scattered across the ground and many more falling from the sky to join them.

And hundreds, thousands, hundreds of thousand still alive, on earth and in the sky, slaughtering each other in the seemingly endless bloodshed, dying side to side with their friends and enemies. War. War that covers everything across a few kilometers, happening in several dimensions at the time. Pocket realms, created and destroyed on the spot, simply to drag an enemy inside and destroy with it. This is a War where everybody is everybody's foe and only your comrades are to be trusted. This is a War for extinction. This is a Great War between countless armies of Demons, Angels and their Fallen brethren.

Risen from the depth of Hell, Demons, led by the Four Satans – strongest of their kinds, ones thought to be on par with God himself. Banned from the kind light and thrown away, Fallen Angels, full of burning passion for revenge and united by the Grigori, the council of the most powerful of them, whose head is Governor General Azazel, one of the Seraphim. Covered in merciful to allies yet deadly to foes sunlight, Angels descended straight from the Heavens to purge the evils of the world under the command of Biblical God himself and his right hand – Archangel Michael.

Azazel clashed his forces with Angels, while trying to save as many of his brothers and sisters as possible. Despite his nature, he always admitted that he was more of a scientist, than a warrior. Demons charged strait towards Biblical God, sacrificing their lives to clear the way for their leaders. With Lucifer himself on the front lines, other three Satans were right behind him, preparing devastating spells in advance.

God of the Bible, seeing the approach of the Four, send Michael away to help other Angels fight and decided to confront the mightiest demons on his own. Clad in pure white robes, his silver gaze was full of determination and sorrow. Even in time like this, he could not bring himself to murder his own creations. Facing the foe, he readied countless binding and sealing formations, willing to lock them away from the world and try to talk with them later.

Finally meeting face to face, the five stood observing every detail about the other party. Finally, Lucifer spoke with a tiny smirk forming on his face.

"So, _Father_ , doing well? I hope we didn't ruin your little paradise, coming uninvited, mm?" The Grand Demon lifted his palm and conjured a small blood red flame. "We even brought some gifts… Hope your flying pets like it."

"Lucifer, you were one of the best of the Seraphim. Why do you do it? Why do you bring destruction to your brothers and sisters?!" The shining robes started to flap in the unseen wind, a bright gold light appearing from behind of the Supreme Being.

" _"One of the best"_?! I AM the best! I am equal to you, fool! Or rather, you are equal to me. I shall be the one to inherent your power, once we are finished here." Lucifer snapped his fingers and a dozen orbs of black and white materialized around him. "Get him."

Instantly, the death incarnate was released from the hands of the other three demons, accompanied by Ying-Yan spheres. Biblical God raised his hands to conjure a glowing silver barrier. Immediately after, he summoned a giant spear of light, covered in moving patterns and symbols. With a swirl of his palm, the projected vanished, moving at extremely high speeds, and pierced right through Beelzebub, one of the Four Satans. In a bright flash, nothing seemed to left of him or the spear.

"Tsk. We need to act faster. Unleash all of your might, my elite!"

On the torn battlefield, covered in craters and bodies, three figures were kneeling across each other. One more Lucifer and Leviathan were breathing heavily, almost collapsing from complete exhaustion. Asmodeus was lying nearby face-down, missing a right arm and left half of the head, with a whole in his chest. Biblical God was coughing blood, while trying to get up. Unfortunately for him, the remaining Satans stood up first, still unstable on their feet.

"So, _Dad_ , *cough* guess I've won. I hope wouldn't mind, if we finished you right now! Oh, and how could I forget about your pesky 'favorite creations'…" Leviathan started to slowly close in on God. "Stop! He is MY trophy! Yeah, that sounds right, hehe…"

"I… I beg your forgiveness for this, my son…" Biblical God spoke quietly, but clearly. "I didn't want for it to be like this." He forced himself on his feet and clapped his hands in front of him, as in a prayer. In a bright flash, a circle of pure light surrounded the three. "I cannot let you destroy humanity. They are still young and have a lot more to learn."

"Eh? What are you blabbe… Huh?" Both Lucifer and Leviathan looked up, in the direction of strange sound.

Right above the circle, in the sky high up, a giant black gate appeared. Plain doors started to slowly open, revealing a pitch black darkness behind.

"What is that?!" Leviathan barely managed to mutter those words, when a giant eye opened within the gate. A black pupil surrounded by pure silver with circles dividing the eye in 'sectors'.

"I cannot bring myself to murder you. So, I will seal you forever at the cost of my own life. Perhaps, sealed, you will be able to grasp the truth behind humanity." Almost unable to stand on his own, Biblical God let himself fall in the swarm of tiny black hands that appeared from inside the Gate.

"What?! Why?!" Lucifer, unable to contain his anger and fear, shouted, trying to get away from countless limbs surrounding him. "You! I will never forgive Youuuuuu!..." The shout disappeared within the Gate.

Next was Leviathan, screaming, while trying to unleash to remains of his power to evaporate the impending swarm. Left alone, Biblical God was slowly ascending towards the eye, looking at it indifferently. The eye stared right back at him, silently observing him and his sacrifice. Just as he was about to enter the darkness, he heard faint voice.

"How interesting… Payment accepted… Performing equivalent exchange… Hehehe..."

* * *

Kilometers away from the place where history was being created, a small village was living its own peaceful life. Blind to events unfolding, a family was right in the middle of dinner, when the youngest son suddenly stood up from the table and ran to the window. He was clad in rather clean shirt of beige color, closed on him with a few ropes, and brown cloth pants. His unusual white hair along with dark-red eyes left and pale skin left him out of his peers' circle of friends. He still had some friend in the village, but even those took a liking in having a bit of fun at his expense.

"What is it, darling? What's wrong?" His mother walked up to him, giving a glare to a young girl, who was snickering at the sight of her brother acting weird again. Bright blue eye had an orange glint under the descending sun and blond hair was resting upon her shoulders.

"No… It's nothing. I was just… I think I felt something." He sounded a bit worried, looking at the sky.

"Oh, come on, Xeli, you 'feel something' like twice a day! I still can't believe you though you a big red and scary demon at the old farmhouse. Besides, everybody knows that you can't see that well." His sister was now barely containing her laugh.

"But Mi, there really was a demon! He was big and red, with horns!" Xelor quickly turned around and shot a hurt glare at the girl.

"Now-now sweethearts, don't be like that. Mitoria, laughing at your brother is rude! Why don't apologize? And Xelor, I know that you are just nine years old, but children your age already know that demons aren't real." Their father stood up with a smile and placed himself between the two.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Xeli…" Mitoria muttered under her breath.

"That's okay, Big Sis." The boy smiled and turned back to the window. "But still, I can't help but feel that something's wrong…"

"But they are! They are… real…" Xelor's voice abruptly stooped as he silently gazed somewhere outside.

"Eh, what's wrong dear?" His mother looked in the same direction. "Oh God…"

The rest of the family ran to the window, only to discover a giant floating _something_ on the horizon, which appeared to look like an eye.

Xelor felt an invisible and barely noticeable shockwave of something surge right through him. Wincing from sudden pain, when he reopened his eye, he saw nothing strange or weird at all, just a normal land and a normal sky. When he turned around, his family was completely calm, as if nothing happened. They peacefully returned to the table and finished eating together.

Later that day, when everybody walked back to their rooms, Xelor sat on floor in the center of his room and tried to remember everything he saw. A strange feeling, a floating eye, a weird feeling inside… Something definitely happened today and he needed to figure out what. Just as he was about to exit the room and ask his friends, he noticed that while he was lost in thoughts, his hands were moving. He confusedly looked down at his hand, only to see a piece of white chalk, which he sometimes used to draw. He shifted his gaze on the floor and stared at the weird symbol, obviously drawn by chalk in his hand. It wasn't very big, about thirty centimeters in radius, filled with mysterious stars, circles and lines.

Giving in to the sudden urge, Xelor released the chalk and pressed his hands in the center of the biggest circle. With a crackling sound, blue lightning arcs appeared out of nowhere, causing him to jump away with a yell. His high-pitched scream for some reason reminded him of the birds that used to sing in the morning and flee whenever he wanted to look at them up close. Though, that though quickly vanished as he crashed into the table and fell unconscious…

He woke up to the sound of ringing bells and someone muttering his name. As seconds passed, he realized that bells were ringing only in his head and that the 'someone' was, in fact, his own sister, quietly shouting his name.

"…lor! Xelor! Are you okay?! I wanted to borrow some of your chalk and found you lying unconscious with a wooden bird nearby. By the way, I understand that you like carving, but there is no need to damage the floor!" Mitoria was 'shouting' loud enough for him to hear, but not for their parents to come here running.

Xelor moved his gaze to where his sister was pointing, and found a small crater thirty centimeters in radius with a crude wooden bird sculpture inside. Slowly remembering what happened before he passed out, he yelped and tried to increase the distance between himself and the destroyed symbol.

"You don't want it? Then… I hope you don't mind if I take it!" Quickly muttering those words, his sister grabbed the statuette and vanished from his room, closing the door behind.

Absently staring at the small 'almost hole' in the floor, his mind was clear of unnecessary thoughts. The strange symbol, then lighting and floor turned into a bird statue. Was it somehow related to that floating eye? Xelor was a very creative and enthusiastic boy. Whenever he fixed his mind on something, it was almost impossible to convince him otherwise. That's why he still believed in demons. That's why he trusted his feelings when he thought something happened. That's why when he calmed down and processed what he witnessed, his first question was…

"I wonder if I can learn it?!" His excitement was barely held by his voice, nevertheless slipping into his body. With slightly twitching fingers, from shock or else, he stood up and came closer to the evidence of the miracle. He traced the borders of the crater with his fingers and tried to reach the piece of chalk only to remember that his sister took it. Xelor returned his thoughts back to the damaged floor and quietly muttered something under his breath.

Suddenly, he collapsed under the fatigue. Passing out on the spot from exhaustion, he almost missed a tiny thought, even feeling, coming from somewhere in the back of his mind.

 _"Perhaps… Perhaps I could make more friends with it?"_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Ughhhh, just what did I do to get that tired? Questions were appearing and vanishing in my head in the span of seconds. What happened? Did I really pass out from pressing my hands against the floor? Or was that a result of me creating that bird? The bird! I tried to get up from whenever I was laying, but my vision suddenly blurred and I fell back. Damn it! I mean, of all possible freak feats I got not simply weird eyes and hair, but also weakness and bad eyesight! Yeah, I'm the weakest guy in the village… Oh, I'll show them! I'll become some king's advisor and do great things and help people, that's right! A pity I can't become a king myself, because everybody knows that kings are great warriors!

Aaagh, Xelor, you're losing it again! People always laugh at me when I think too much. Well, except for my parents. And sometimes Mi… Sometimes. Anyway, I tried to get up again, and fortunately, this time I succeeded. Hooray, more applause for the future king's advisor! Suddenly, I heard strange sounds coming from the entrance. Our house isn't big, but it's something at least. I heard some people have to live on the streets, poor fellows. The point is, I was able to hear some shouts coming from the door. Interested, I stood up from the bed and shakily went out of my room, still hearing quite bells in my head.

When I raised my hand to open the door to the entrance room, the door opened itself my way, knock me off balance. Slightly wincing from pain, I looked up only to see a figure towering above me. It wore bright white robes with a hood and some strange cross symbols around its neck and waist.

"Another child?" The voice belonged to a man, so I suppose this is a man. I tried to stand up, but before I could, I was picked up by the stranger. "Could it be that he was the victim? No, I doubt it, this is a boy. Everybody knows a boy can't be a witch… Do you understand me, peasant?"

"Peasant? My name is Xelor, and I am a future king's advisor! Hm!" It was a bit scary, but I won't let him laugh at me, because I look weak, I will achieve greatness! "Who are you and what are doing here?"

"I don't really care what your name is, peasant. Oh well, since his mother and sister turned out to be witches and his father was giving those wretched beings a shelter, I suppose he could be accused of treason of humanity? Damn, those blue lights everywhere sure cause the increase in work. Always knew that blue is a color of Satan…" I got a feeling that he began to closely observe me from under his hood. This man is scary… "Did you see anything strange here last night?"

"Uuugh, I'm not sure…" Is he talking about the eye? So I'm not the only one! But… he doesn't look right. Maybe he is evil? Then I get to be the great hero, yay! "Um, are you looking for something?" Please say 'secret treasure', pretty please…

"Oh? Alright, giving shelter it is then. So, peasant, you are accused of hiding two witches, therefore, your crimes are… Let's see, this and this, and also that!" He took out a small piece of paper and began to mutter something from it to himself. "There! Since the closest bonfire is rather fire, you will die here. Geez, when I said I wanted to serve God, I meant peaceful prayers, not killing children… Oh well, he's a peasant anyway, so no one will bother."

Did he say 'death'? As in, 'I will die"? But, but… That's not fair! That's not fair at all! I helplessly watched as some strange golden light began to form in the palm of his hand. I couldn't help but wonder, is this magic? Is it similar to what I did yesterday? Wait… No! He said my family did something, because he saw blue lights! But that was me, me! I wanted to open my mouth and cry that sis and mom and dad are innocent, when a loud sound was heard and the man fell to the ground, releasing me.

Behind him stood my dad, holding a bloodied shovel in his hand. He quickly dropped it and clasped his hands around my head, forcing me to look right at him.

"Listen to me, my dear, listens closely. Run and hide. If you go straight from the back door, you will find a cave, which I discovered one day. There are some supplies I left, when I thought I would spend a lot of time there hunting. I pray to... God that you find it. And… don't look for us. The priest from the nearest church accused your mom and sister of practicing witchcraft. I… I was out, hunting. I hope you can forgive for not coming earlier. I will hold them, while you run. Now go, and be careful." He was muttering those words right in my face, tears forming I his eyes.

"Wait, dad, what's going on?!" I screamed, as he pushed me to exit. "Who are they, where is mom and sis?!" I don't want to leave him!

"Run, Xelor!" He shouted, picking back up the shovel. Suddenly, the front door was smashed open and more robed figures appeared. They wore the same white robes, but with different amounts of symbols and jewelry. It took them a few seconds to look around, until they saw me and father.

"There they are, filthy heretics. Brothers, take bring them down in the name of God and Holy Inquisition!" The man standing in the front pointed his finger at us. Immediately, all of them rushed at us, unsheathing swords hidden beneath their robes.

"GO!" Father shouted, forcing me behind him and raising the shovel in some kind of defensive stance.

I felt as if my soul was being ripped apart inside of me, with tears flowing down my face, I turned around and ran for the exit. Hearing shouts from behind, I rushed out of the house into the forest. I hate myself for this, but… But I couldn't do anything else, right? He… said to run, so I ran. And he… Those people…

Rising sun shined as I ran through the forest, jumping over roots and trying to keep my balance. The cave should be in this direction, as he… No, I don't want to think about it! I just need to find the cave and… survive? No, I need to find my family! I need to bring back my family! But how?

Finally, I could see the mountain, where the cave should be. Trees around came to an end and I was standing alone in the clearing right in front of the giant entrance to the cave. I briefly looked around, before going in. It was dark, very dark. At least until I walked into some kind of the room with light shining from somewhere above. It was the only source of light, so it wasn't very easy to discern objects, but I managed to see a crude wooden bed and a table. In the middle there was a small lake, even a pond, glistening under the light. When came closer, I could see a wood box, which was tightly closed, in the water. Water… I just realized how much I wanted to drink. Oh, I didn't even have breakfast today, because… Because…

I felt myself falling right into the water. Cold… Why… What did we do? We lived in a peaceful village! Daddy… Mommy… Big Sis… I don't even know what happened to them. I wonder what were they doing before those people came. I… remember how Mi took my chalk. Maybe she was drawing? Like I was… I was drawing? Oh, that's right… That circle… I wonder if I could try that again…

* * *

I came to my senses, when I thought I was drowning. I yelped and swam back to the surface of the… Wait, where am I? I looked around to see a cave with a bed and a table, moonlight kindly showering me from above. Apparently, there a hole in the ceiling right above me. I saw the moon taking almost of the space of the sky I was able to see. It… It looks like an eye of some kind…

But, the question is, what am I doing here? Where exactly am I? I remember drawing some symbol on the floor and then falling asleep? Uuugh, my head hurts… Alright, there is no need in staying in water, I might get sick after all. I looked around once again, trying to find anything to eat. I am starving right now. Eventually, I saw a box in the pond I was in, hopefully filled with something eatable. When I was near the end of pond, I suddenly slipped and fell right onto the rocky bottom. Fortunately, I managed to cover my face with my hands before I met the ground. Surprisingly, it almost didn't hurt. I got up and confusedly looked at my hands. Yep, they have blood on them.

Oh well, I hope it will cure before something bad happens, my parents always told me that not covered blood is bad. Hm, I wonder where are they right now? Usually, they are always somewhere nearby. Anyway, food first! When I dragged the box out of the pond, I looked at, trying to figure out how to open it. Apparently, there was a small plank, preventing it from being opened. On my second try I managed to take it out and open the box.

I eagerly looked inside, only to see a bunch of leather wrappings. I took one out and opened it, revealing a small piece of some meat. Happily, I took a bite and almost immediately threw up. It's raw! Though… I don't know how to make fire, so I guess this is as good as it gets… I winced and swallowed the bite I took. Preparing for the worst, I was quite surprised, when I didn't feel any taste. I spared another glance and ate the whole thing. Alright, this was much better than I thought.

I turned to the table and stated to walk towards it, wondering if I could find something interesting, when I felt something flowing down my chin. I wiped it with my hand and stared a bit at my still bloodied hand. Oh, it can't be helped. I continued walking until I was finally a hand away from the desk. Quickly checking it, I found nothing except for a small knife. Well, I don't have anywhere to put it anywhere, so I left it untouched.

The question is, what to do now? I thought about for few minutes, until I came up with the most obvious decision. That circle, I should try it again! Although, I don't have any chalk now… Suddenly, an idea came me and a really good one at that. I found a flat place on the ground and sat right there. I hope this will work… I stared at the palm of my hand before putting it on the ground. And now what? I tried to think about what was doing back then, about that strange star circle. I barely noticed how my hand began to move, as if on its own, and draw some symbol with my blood.

I didn't interfere with the feeling and allowed it to finish the symbol. This time it looked really… open. It was quite big, but was almost fully empty. Though it was mostly hollow, I could almost feel that this one was much, much more complex. I closed my eyes and tried to look deep inside me, from where this strange knowledge seemed to come from. I felt something shiver inside of me and then I felt cold, really cold. It was freezing. It reminded me of that pond for some reason. I felt like I was drowning again. Suddenly, I understood that I was alone here. I don't know where my family is, but certainly aren't here. I… I don't want to… to be alone… B-back, I want them back! I wish to talk with someone again, to laugh with them, I want to finally have real friends! I felt my insides being torn into a mush and freeze all over. This wasn't water anymore; I was encased in ice. No… No, please stop! With a yelp, I forced my eyes open, and fell on the ground from the spasms coursing through my body. It's okay, everything will be okay…

I slowly got up and wiped my face. On my hand blood mixed with tears, but I wasn't paying attention to it, I was blankly looking at the giant circle of blood in front me, now filled with countless stars, lines and symbols. When… when did I do it? As I was looking at it, something inside of me disappeared, leaving behind a filling of emptiness. I felt… hollow, like something absolutely necessary was stripped from me. I clasped where my heart should be, leaving blood stain on my shirt. What… What just happened? I looked back at the circle. Why did I draw it? I wonder if it was because of blood…

I gathered all of my courage and pressed my hands in the center of the circle. Immediately, blue lightning started to dance all around me, covering my whole body and the circle around me. Pain began coursing through my body right after, especially my hands. When I looked at them, wincing at the bright arcs of light, I stared in shock at the opened wounds, blood flowing right out of my hands and into the circle. I think I even saw something white within my hands!

As lightning started to die down, blood began to gather around my hands, still connected to them by small streaks. I-I think I lost too much blood… I watched in shock as it curled into a ball and floated a few centimeters above my hands. Just when I thought it was about to end, bright light shone from right beneath me. When I looked down, I saw a blue line of light, cutting the circle in two, which slowly began to… 'open'? Horrified, I looked I stared at the all-too-familiar eye that opened in the center and felt it staring back at me. I tried to move, but my body didn't respond, as if completely frozen. Not again… As I felt my consciousness slipping away, I saw countless tiny black hands rising from the eye and rushing towards the sphere of blood…

Hurts… My head really, really hurts! What happened?! I remember trying to draw that symbol again, and lightning, and blood, and that strange eye with… hands? Another surge of pain made me open my eyes with a groan.

"J-just what happened back then?" I quietly muttered, deciding to stop with all the experiments, until I got some rest. It was definitely interesting, but too tiring… and painful.

 **"My, my, aren't you a bold one?"** A strange voice suddenly appeared in my mind, sounding… amused? **"Such complex Alchemy at such a young age… "**

"Huh? Who is it?!" I tried to get up and look around, but failed miserably at the former. At least, now I was sure I was still alone here… But then, whom did I just hear? "Where are you? Show yourself!"

 **"Unfortunately…for both of us…, I can't. As for 'who'…"** The voice paused, as if unsure what to answer. Surprisingly, I wasn't really scared, weirded out – yes, but, I guess, I was too tired to be scared for now. **"I'll tell you what, you can me The One from The Beyond, Homunculus."**

"Homunculus? What's that? And why can't I see you?" I made another attempt to get up, this time a successful one. After glancing around me, I saw nothing out of order, which was extremely strange, because that would imply that the voice is only in my head.

 **"Don't you know it's rude not to introduce yourself after hearing an introduction from the other?"** The voice sounded curious and… weird, actually. I never heard any voice like before, it was high and low at same time. And the voice was right.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Xelor! I, eh, I am nine years old… and, em, really confused, to be honest." I tried to sound calm, but I guess I am just too excited and intrigued to keep myself that way.

 **"Just 'Xelor'? That won't do, you need a surname."** The voice sounded excited before it made a pause. **"Hmm, how about Xelor Wissenheim? Anyway, you can't see me, because I'm not anywhere around. Say, did you really attempt to use a transmutation circle of that level without any preparations?"**

"Transmutation circle? Is that what it's called?" Yay, I finally know a bit more about what happened! A sudden idea came to my mind. "Ehm, you seem to know more about all this, than me… Do you think you could teach all this to me?"

 **"You didn't even know that?"** The voice sighted. **"Was I really born from the blood of some as dumb as you? Seriously, how did you even?... Argh, I'll look for myself."** The voice stopped. I actually think I heard some shuffling, but I decided to think of it as imagination. Using the opportunity, I looked at my hands, trying to find any evidence of the horrible wounds from before. Nothing. Not even a scratch. I think I should ask my new friend, he sounds like he knows looots of things. **"Oh wow. Wow… 'First Blood', eh? You sure are lucky, Xelor Wissenheim."**

"Em, Mister Homunculus? Can you explain what happened? And what is this 'First Blood'?" I said, slowly walking to the bed nearby. I am young, and I need to sleep, even if I find it annoying or unnecessary.

 **"You see, I just searched through your memories, which are conveniently open to me, at least the ones before I got here, and found some very interesting events. Now then, let me explain,** _ **brother**_ **. That eye…"** Homunculus started to explain some undoubtedly important things, but I just have to ask, if he really meant it!

"Sorry, but did you call me 'brother'?" This was very important for me. I-I remember, when I activated the 'transmutation circle', I thought that I wanted someone to talk to, a friend…

 **"…"** The voice kept silence for a few seconds, before continuing. **"I was born from your blood, so I guess you could call us brothers. Though I don't really see the need in such a stupid thing."** He seemed to add the last part faster than usually talks. **"Anyway, as I was saying… That eye you saw is something very important to the story. Remember that 'wave' you felt, when you saw it? Apparently, the fact that it opened caused Alchemy to be born here. Of course, you have no idea what Alchemy is, right? Alchemy is a wonderful art of manipulating and understanding matter. Matter is generally a physical substance, that occupies space and possesses various properties, such as mass. You are capable of Alchemy. And, probably, not the only one. This also relates to the 'First Blood'. You didn't really accept the Truth, about which I'll tell you later, but you saw a bit of it, temporarily inscribing it into your brain. 'First Blood' is the first transmutation circle, drawn with blood, and because of the Truth, it can be Any circle."**

"Not the only one? You mean there are other people who can do that?" I said out loud, while resting on the bed. I wonder if we could be friends too? Friends… I have a brother now, so I can delay that for time being. I should learn more about this Alchemy instead.

 **"As I said, yes, probably. So, you ended up giving me your blood to create a gateway. Though, you didn't prepare anything for the process, so you… well, let's say you suffered some drawbacks. Fortunately for you, they are not a problem anymore, since I'm here."** Brother sounded really proud of himself, good for him, I guess. Though, I am really concerned about the 'drawbacks'.

"But, what actually happened, brother? Oh, and thank you for helping me anyway! You need a name too by the way… Can I give you a name too after I learn more?" I think it's a bit unfair, Homunculus doesn't really sound like a name…

 **"'** _ **Brother'**_ **? You keep calling me that?"** His voice shook a bit. **"Right, right, whatever you say. Anyway, back to the question, do you know what you humans have inside?"** After an awkward pause, he continued. **"Riiight, anyway, you don't have it anymore. And yes, it was important. Your luck lies in the fact, that I am unable to survive outside any sort of container, and you happened to have a hollow body. Technically, you died, but I was able to enter before your mind dissolved within the Truth."**

"Hollow body?" I'm not sure how is that possible. I saw blood and white thing. Surely, there must be something… "And what's with the 'container' thing? Where are you exactly?"

 **"Well… Look at your right hand"** He sounded a bit unsure and eager at the same time. I'm not really sure how that works, though…

"So, it's a just a hand." I said as I lifted up my right hand and waved in the air. "Nothing special…" I abruptly stopped, staring at my palm. Or rather, I saw my own face staring at me at the same time as I saw an eye with a red iris in the center of my palm. That's right, another eye opened right in the center of my hand. "Huh."

 **"And that's your reaction?"** Brother sounded amused. It seems, actually, that he is always amused. **"I think we will do together just nicely, Xelor Wissenheim. And we will have. This… state we're in has advantages as well as disadvantages. Though, we should discuss that later. Anyway, back to one of your early questions. Yes, I am going to teach you Alchemy, if that is what you want. But first, have some rest. Your fragile body needs to sleep, and my mighty mind needs to think…"**

 **"** Alright, brother." I barely heard my own voice. I guess I really do need to have some sleep. "Good night."

"…"

* * *

 **"According to the language you speak, we are in what you humans call France. Now look, this is the alphabet for your language, pay attention."** Brother sounded really into teaching, since all of this started he briefly explained what are we going to do in the closest future. Apparently, he thinks that I need to learn all the general matters first, before starting Alchemy.

"Alright! Sooo, which is which?" I said, sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

 **"I was just about to tell you… I can tell that this are going to be some long years…"** He sounded less amused, than usual… I hope I didn't upset him that badly.

* * *

"Did I draw it correctly?" I was now eleven years old and finally able to start learning alchemy. For some reason, which Brother refused to explain for now, I didn't need to eat, which helped me a lot. I still need to sleep and rest, though. Anyway, he taught me the basics of Alchemy, mostly theory, but I have plenty of spirit to move further. Using rotten meat's blood for drawing transmutation circles sucks by the way. Where did I get it in the first place? The food box, obviously…

 **"Let's see… See the line on the right side of pentagram? It's not straight enough."** He quickly discovered a mistake and my hand suddenly twitched, pointing at it. **"You need to pay more attention to this matter. Transmutation circles are very important. Of course, with what I have in mind, they won't be… Ehm, never mind, just correct it."**

 **"** Okay." I redrew the line, checking if it was perfect enough. "All good now! By the way, is something the matter?"

 **"No, not really…"** Brother sounded a bit unsure, which is strange in itself, but the pause was also longer than usual, which meant there was definitely something on his mind. **"Anyway, I think you are ready to comprehend our current situation. But first, tell me the main Law of Alchemy!"**

"Of course!" Oh, this is just easy, I can remember it in the middle of my sleep! "Equivalent Exchange. To obtain something, something of equal value must be sacrificed. Do I get to know our condition now?"

 **"Correct to both. Remember how I told you about me finding a container and your pay for bringing me here?"** After I nodded, he continued. **"The thing is, I am unable to survive without a container. Even if the container is damaged. You lack everything except your skin and mind. Notice, 'mind', not 'brain'. So, my container is your body. Thing is, if your body is damaged, my container is destroyed and I die. If I die, you die right after, because you are not capable of surviving without. We are completely dependent on each other. The positive moment is that since you don't really have muscles, you don't really have a limit on how much you can train your body. That is, not including the fact that you don't need to eat anymore."**

"Hmm, this would've been a problem, but this is just perfect for brothers, like us! We get really be one family and trust each other!" This is so awesome! I get one and only one chance and mistakes allowed… All or nothing.

 **"Yeah, right, family. Anyway,** _ **partner**_ **, try drawing this one. It is better suited for transmutation of stone. You finally get to practice."**

* * *

 **"You have two minutes, should be more than enough. Start on 'go'."** I am currently sixteen years old and rather skilled, if I may add. Thanks to Brother, I was able to learn Alchemy at terrifying rates, already able to transmute most of the common elements. This is my last combat trial, before we finally head out for a hunt. I gripped the stone spear in my hand even tighter, focusing on the ten stone dummies sticking out of the floor in front of me. Okay, Xelor, you can do this… First step: Comprehension. They made of the same stone as my spear. **"Go!"**

"Step two: Deconstruction." I muttered as I charged at the closest dummy, grabbing it with my bare hand. Before this trial, I drew transmutation circle on me with blood. Unfortunately, it comes off really easy, so we'll have to find a replacement soon. With a surge of will, blue lighting started to swirl around my hand, covering the mannequin. "Step three: Reconstruction!" As the stone crumbled under my hand, it immediately started to 'flow' and form into a javelin, which I instantly threw at another dummy, breaking it apart.

Turning around, I slammed my spear into another, destroying both, and pressed both of my hands onto the ground. The rocky floor under me started to shift as it formed into two spears similar to the previous one. Another charge, and I am standing above two more ruined statues. Two more throws and four targets left. I winced as drove my foot into the ground, activating an obviously one-use only transmutation circle drawn on it. Within a few seconds stone spikes erupted from the floor, incapacitating tree more. I swiftly turned to the last one and jumped at it, raising my right hand. A few blue sparks, and I am towering over a pile of broken stones.

 **"Good work, partner! A minute and a half**!" Brother happily proclaimed, no doubt proud of me. After seven years of almost constant conversation, we really grew on each other. Literally. I picked up a lot from him, just as he from me, I think. I mean, he has a lot higher opinion of me now! Though, I don't think it's the same for humanity in general. Oh well, he is me family anyway, not they. Come to think of it, after everything he told me about my species, I think I can agree with him. I mean, come on, constant struggle with each other for nothing? Countless deaths with no clear and great purpose? That's just stupid!

"So, do I get to hear your nefarious plans for our future?" I questioned him, falling onto the floor and wiping my hands and feet from blood stains.

 **"Oh, yes. Yes, you do. But first tell me, are you comfortable with drawing transmutation circle each time you want to perform Alchemy?"** He sounded extremely excited and even a bit worried this time. I guess the topic really is important… The question is quite stupid, though.

"Not really, but that's the only way I know. I mean, Alchemy is just too various and multifunctional to be limited to something like that! And awesome, yeah. Don't forget that part." I finished cleaning myself up and headed to the table, where I picked up my knife.

 **"And what if there was a way? Would you use it?"** Anticipation was almost dripping from his voice. This is kind of weird to be honest, but family is family. I picked up a flat-looking stone before using my knife to make much flatter. Then I proceeded to carve a transmutation circle on it. In battle, limbs were much more convenient for that matter, but I just don't have the right material to make normal paint.

"Sure thing I would. Performing Alchemy without the need to spend precious time on drawing? That way I could finally start actually exploring it, instead of simply repeating whatever you say. Don't get me wrong, your advises are priceless, but that just doesn't feel right."

 **"Oh don't worry, I truly understand you. So, let's say that there is a hypothetical circle, meant to create a certain something, and as a byproduct, you get to use Alchemy without transmutation circles. That is a very sacred and generally unknown ritual. And I just happen to know it."** He paused for a bit, and then chuckled. **"But this something is made from materials most would… disapprove the use of. So tell me, do you think you have enough determination to sacrifice your fellow humans to make ourselves a Philosopher's Stone?"**


End file.
